In the playing of various games, such as tennis, where several balls are utilized, there has long been a problem with respect to carrying of spare balls to prevent delay of the game. Often, tennis players carry spare balls in pockets of tennis pants or dresses. However, these pockets for the most part are not designed for carrying balls and this arrangement often is uncomfortable to the player and distracts him from playing the game.
Although devices have been proposed for the carrying of tennis and other type balls utilized during the playing of the game, all of these devices have suffered from one or more drawbacks and none have been commercially satisfactory. These devices have included belt-type garments having means therein for the carrying of balls. However, all of these previously belt-type garments were cumbersome to use, provided difficulty in insertion and removal of the balls therefrom or suffered from other drawbacks. Additionally, belt-type garments with pockets have been proposed for other uses, such as for carrying money or the like by waitresses, waiters, etc.
The following prior art patents considered with respect to this invention are believed exemplary of known prior art:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ U.S. 367,996 Nathan August 9, 1887 U.S. 1,648,565 Primley November 8, 1927 British 326,425 Wachow et al March 13, 1930 U.S. 2,074,180 Hatley March 16, 1937 U.S. 2,508,190 Previdi May 16, 1950 French 1,294,937 Bessieres April 24, 1962 U.S. 3,601,815 Strehlan August 31, 1971 U.S. 3,768,709 Kinard October 30, 1973 U.S. 3,865,290 Sperling February 11, 1975 ______________________________________